The present invention relates generally to preknotted adjustable neckties and, more particularly to a preknotted adjustable necktie formed of fabric material and containing no rigid materials.
Heretofore, neckties were tied each time they were worn. When a necktie is tied and untied, the area where the knot is formed often becomes wrinkled or distorted. In addition, the user seldom ties the same knot each time, leading to misshaped knots. There have been at least two solutions to these problems: the clip on necktie, and the necktie having a pre-tied knot which fits around the user's neck and is adjustable by a means of a slidable zipper. Such neckties are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,898,698, 4,656,672, 4,897,887 and 5,048,127. These patents generally disclose a knot portion with a rigid plate member and a neck loop with a zipper sewn in slidably attached to the knot portion to adjust the size of the loop to fit around a user's neck. However, these pre-tied neckties use rigid materials in the knot and zippers which tend to break, are uncomfortable to wear and tend to loosen during use.